Just Like All The Others
by LianaRamsay
Summary: This is a Dramione-8th year-Ron cheats on Hermione-They are the heads story - with a twist...It's rated M for later chapters...ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Read and Review Please…No flames….**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione screamed out of frustration. He was annoying her to the ends of the world. Couldn't he listen to her even once? He was such a prat.

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY! YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hermione shrieked. She was beyond furious. She was absolutely livid. He had no right to tell her what to do. He didn't even listen to her. What McGonagall was thinking in making him head boy Hermione had no idea whatsoever.

"Merlin. Calm down Granger. No wonder Potty and Weasel are the only ones that can stand you." Draco sneered. He smirked at her before sauntering lazily over to the armchair nearest Hermione.

"Now look here Malfoy…"Hermione fumed.

"No Granger. You look. I don't care if the war has passed and Voldy's gone away. I am still far more superior to you. So I don't have to listen to you. Got it? Good." Draco smirked cockily.

"I have no idea why McGonagall chose you of all people to be the Head Boy. I mean I admit that you are second to me academically, but socially you are just…Ugh!" She said as he closed his eyes in the middle of her tirade.

"Anyway…" she continued after taking a deep breath, "I wanted you here because the Headmistress wants us to plan some new events this year. Starting with a Halloween Masquerade Ball and ending with the Seventh and Eighth year Graduation Ball. So for the Halloween Ball I was thinking that it could be the weekend after a Hogsmeade Trip so everyone can go get their costumes. We'll inform them in two weeks, so that will be September 21st, so they have a bit more of her month to plan it…Ok Malfoy…Malfoy?"

Hermione looked up and saw that he was fast asleep. He was such a prat. I mean seriously who falls asleep when someone was talking?

Hermione had to admit that for a prat, he did look kind of cute when he slept. She froze. What was that all about? She had thought Malfoy, the king of ferrets; dare she say it – cute? The world was coming to an end. How could she do that? She was betraying Harry and Ron. Ron. Her sweet, caring, loving boyfriend. She couldn't let one thought of Malfoy – no matter how cute he looked to come between her and Ron's relationship. They were perfect for each other. Just like Harry and Ginny. No wait a second they broke up last month. Bad analogy. They were like Ginny and Blaise or Pansy and Harry. No…she shook her head. What Harry and Pansy and Ginny and Blaise had was different.

Ron would always be the same. Though, after the war he had changed for the worse. He had taken Fred's death extremely harshly. Everyone else was coping yet Ron…he wasn't the same.

"I mean I know I'm good looking and all, but honestly Granger, your staring is creeping me out a bit." Startled Hermione broke out of her reverie. She hadn't realized that she was still staring at Malfoy. Wait…wasn't he sleeping two seconds ago? Hermione snuck a peek at the clock on top of the fireplace in their common room. Wow. She was so lost in her thoughts that it was almost time for supper and she didn't even realize it.

"Granger? Are you still there? Your staring is still freaking me out. If you stare at me anymore, you could be Astoria Greengrass' twin. I mean she stares at me a lot-"

"Malfoy- shut up for two second" Hermione snapped. "We have to finish planning the Halloween Masquerade Ball for McGonagall. She wants it done by supper."

"Too late Granger. While you were daydreaming about your boyfriend, Potty's pathetic sidekick Weasel, I finished it." Draco said smugly.

"You did what?" Hermione said shocked. This was a first. For the first time ever, Malfoy had finished one of the tasks McGonagall had assigned them and didn't make her do it all by herself.

"Yeah, yeah. I did it. I mean what else was I supposed to do while you were staring at me? At least now I have time to go shag that hot blond sixth year in Ravenclaw." He said. Hermione shook her head disgusted. Malfoy was beyond repulsive. While she was no virgin, she was also no slut. He was such a..a…man whore!

"I'm a what Granger?" He asked amused. Oops, Hermione didn't realize that she was speaking her thoughts aloud.

"I said, you are a MAN-WHORE!" She said proudly. That showed him and he thought she was some prude.

"You are a prude Granger." Again, Hermione spoke her thoughts aloud. What was with her and doing that? She needed to stop. I mean seriously. Next thing you know she was going to be telling Malfoy her deepest darkest secrets.

"Malfoy…can you pass me the plans for the Ball? I just want to see it." She said.

"What you don't trust me?" He asked amused.

"N…No…I mean…" Hermione stuttered, blushing. " But I just want to see it."

"Here take it Granger" He said passing it to her. Hermione took at and gasped. It was actually really good. He even drew a plan of how the Great Hall would look.

"Shocked? Surprised?" He asked bemused.

"Actually, yes. It is pretty good. I think McGonagall will really like it." She smiled at him. He smiled back, hesitantly and a bit unsurely.

"'MIONE!" Ron and Harry's voices called through the portrait hole. She sighed. It was time for dinner.

"Well-"

"I better-" They both said at the same time. They laughed awkwardly.

"You go first" Draco offered.

"Well I better go for dinner…Harry and Ron are waiting for me"

"Yeah you better go. I'll meet up with you after supper and we will give the plan to Old Minnie together." He said cockily.

"Don't call her that" Hermione said miffed. "She's our headmistress."

"Yeah, yeah" Draco replied not at all fazed.

"MIONE!" Harry and Ron once again called.

"COMING GUYS!" Hermione called back. "Well I got to go now."

"Yeah you should go" Draco said. Hermione took her book bag and put the plan inside. She walked over to the portrait hole opened it and went outside.

**That's the first chapter…tell me what you think…..I'm not the happiest with the title…so give me some suggestions…No flames please….**


End file.
